We Can't See What You'll Be You've Got My Eyes
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Donna and Harvey navigate being first time parents. (Darvey Established)


**We Can't See What You'll Be... You've Got My Eyes**

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It's not often he wakes up earlier than he needs to but today is different. Today marks six months since he was knocked into a another life, one that thirteen years ago he would never have seen coming but now that it's here he can't imagine things playing out differently. It's the reason why he exits the elevator with a smile, the bag in his hand crumpling as he unlocks the door to his apartment and pushes inside.

Light is already streaming in through the large windows and he treads softly across the floorboards his eyes lifting in surprise as he rounds the corner coming face to face with his girlfriend. She looks immaculate in a black figure hugging dress, her small bump showing through the stretchy material but the appreciative reaction isn't one he wants to present and his body stiffens as he glances at the bag sat on the counter-top.

Only yesterday she was rushed to the hospital suffering from fatigue - _one of the most terrifying moments of his entire life_ \- and she promised him she would take it easy. Even Samantha insisted she would do what she could to pick up the slack and he places the croissants from her favourite patisserie on the white marble surface eyeing her outfit from head to toe. "Why are you dressed like you're going to work?"

"Because I'm-"

" _No._ " He doesn't leave any room for argument frustration diving his hands into his pockets, "you're not going _anywhere_ "

She rocks back on her high heels catching the bench for support as the added weight throws off her momentum. The physical effects of pregnancy are an adjustment but they still have five months to go before the baby arrives and his concern will drive her mad long before the tiny person growing inside her does. "Harvey, I'm pregnant, not sick"

He tilts his head, lips pulling into a thin line as a huff expels from his nostrils. They've one this dance before, over clients and case files but this is different. Less than twenty-four hours ago he had to all but carry her from his office and no amount of lawyering is going to change his mind.

"Donna, you felt bad yesterday, almost _fainted-"_ he emphasises the point, his expression growing softer as he nears her extending an arm, "I don't want anything happen to you or our baby girl"

His fingers spread across her stomach and her eyes flutter closed as she inhales slowly. He's right. She needs to slow down but hasn't taken a sick day in over thirteen years and the thought of staying at home while he's working twice as hard at the office grates against every one of her morals. She _needs_ to be there and a smile paints over her nausea as she opens her eyes reaching for his hand.

" _Hey,_ " she finds his gaze with a gentle squeeze, "we'll be safer next to our daddy at work."

The soft pout of her lips almost makes him cave but the pallor of her skin and dark circles staring back at him firm his resolve. He isn't taking any chances with her or their unborn child. That's a fact she's just going to have to get used to. "One day, that's all I'm asking."

It won't just be one day, they both know that, but the concern radiating melts the protest on her lips and instead of arguing she settles on a compromise. "One day and then tomorrow I'll be back at work."

 _Like hell,_ he thinks but doesn't voice the thought. They'll cross they bridge when they come to it and rather than martyr her he smiles sliding his hands around to the centre of her back to knead the tense muscles. She lets out a groan at the contact and he knows he's won, at least for the moment. "Why don't I help you out of this dress and into something more comfortable?"

"Because your idea of comfortable is _naked,_ " she throws back breathlessly, recalling how they got into this situation in the first place. A baby wasn't exactly on the agenda but after thirteen years of dancing around their feelings and nearly eight months of dating it had come as a welcome surprise. They'd both wanted a family, it had just been a matter of when and Harvey had taken to the idea like a fish to water his buried paternal urges flourishing as the weeks rolled by.

She on the other hand has been dealing with morning sickness, mood swings, dehydration and a range of other symptoms that have left her body begging for respite but despite the discomfort she couldn't be happier, aside from their latest setback.

" _Harvey..."_

She tilts her head, a moan escaping her lips as his mouth latches on to the sensitive skin above her pulse point. As much as she wants him to continue his exploration, at least one of them needs make it into the office today and the smell of baked delights wafts into her senses reminding her why she was able to get dressed in the first first place.

"Where were you this morning?" She asks, reluctantly releasing the light grasp she has on his lapels.

His fingers still against her back, a sigh expelling against her throat as he straightens finding her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils staring back at him. Admittedly he lost himself for a few seconds there and he clears his throat reminding himself that she needs to take it easy and that what he just had in mind definitely doesn't meet that criteria. "We're six months today, I went out to get us breakfast to celebrate."

A smile curves her lips at the thoughtfulness. To any one else it might not seem like a grand gesture but she knows he didn't just go anywhere. The patisserie she likes doesn't have street access which means he got up an hour earlier and walked an extra six blocks, forgoing his morning run, just to surprise her. That coming from a man who can't even remember his own brother's birthday is definitely something to be grateful for. "You didn't have to do that."

" _No-_ " he admits, his hand circling back to the front of her stomach, "but I wanted to... besides we can't have little Harriet going hungry now, can we?"

She rolls her eyes at the nickname feeling a light flush paint her cheeks. To this day she still doesn't know if he's privy to her secret identity or if it's just a remarkable coincidence but there's no way in hell she's revealing the truth to find out. "We are _not_ calling our daughter Harriet."

"Harvina?"

He lifts his head raising an eyebrow and she quickly shoots down the suggestion with a glare, "you're an idiot."

A soft chuckle catches his throat and he takes a step back, a gleam appearing in his eyes as his hand falls to the bag on the counter. "Be nice or I'm taking breakfast back."

"You wouldn't." She dares, stretching out the kink in her aching muscles. It's a subtle movement but it doesn't go unnoticed and she cuts him off before the overprotective warning can spill from his lips, "be quick. I might need a hand getting out of this dress."

She sashays passed him with a wink and he swallows the concern building in favour of finding a tray and the correct assortments to accompany breakfast in bed. Nourishment is just as important as rest and he pauses momentarily, wondering how he got this lucky. He doesn't know what he did to deserve it but he isn't going to waist a second and quickly shoots Louis a text telling him he's going to be late. The father of two will understand and he doesn't give it anymore thought.

Family comes first and right now the sentiment has never held more meaning.

* * *

 **AN: A quick one-shot inspired by a picture/post by lily_1294 on twitter :)**


End file.
